On a frôlé la vie
by Ghadriel
Summary: Kardia est un chevalier que l'on considère comme impitoyable et sadique, mais qui est-ce qui sait réellement ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête du Scorpion ? Et si on se penchait un peu sur sa vision des choses ? Dégel n'a pas été qu'un simple ami. Dégel n'était pas que son sauveur... Un seul être ne vous porte plus d'attention et toute votre vie est chamboulée...


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas.

Note de l'auteur: Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a des dialogues originaux dans cette fanfiction, que j'ai pris la peine de relire, de recopier quelque paroles que j'ai estimé d'essentiel pour l'avancement de l'histoire. Spoiler à coup sûr.

Dédicace: A **BlackMemoria,** mon Dégel, mon Rhadamanthe et tout ceux qui suivent. C'est pour toi mon tendre Amour. Et que la vie m'accorde encore la chance de pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés pour longtemps.

* * *

Alors que je m'étais enfuit d'un hôpital où l'on m'avait placé à cause de mon coeur malade, je me rappelle encore de cette scène qui a changé mon destin pour devenir un Saint d'Athéna.

-"Ça va bien faire cent ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds en Grèce et voilà que je tombe sur un p'tit gars plein de vie. Malheureusement, ton coeur ne supporte pas ce trop plein d'énergie."

-"Ça va pas grand-père ? Tu te moques de moi ?"

-"Ton coeur est malade, mais ta langue est acerbe. Quel dommage mon jeune ami, ta vie était promise à un bel avenir. Si seulement la nature t'avait donné un corps à la hauteur, tu brillerais de mille feux. A la manière d'Antarès !"

-"An... Antarès ?"

-"Jeune homme, le sang de la Déesse Athéna coule dans mes veines, si je te transmets celui-ci, ton coeur retrouvera sa force."

-"A...théna..."

-"Oui, et si elle t'accorde sa confiance, alors tu pourras vivre éternellement. Moi-même, je combats à ses côtés depuis cinq cents ans. Il est temps pour moi de passer le relais, veux-tu tenter ta chance ?"

-"Ha ha ! Je n'ai rien demandé, mais... Je te remercie pour ta proposition le vieux... Mais tu te plantes, je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre éternellement... Mais vu que j'ai la chance d'être en vie, je veux en profiter pleinement qu'importe le temps que cela durera ! Je suis prêt vieil homme !"

-"Alors prépares-toi à recevoir cette technique interdite."

 _Dix ans plus tard... Au huitième temple._

-"Kardia... Je reconnais l'absurdité de mes propos, mais j'aurais une question à te poser... Si le fait de guérir ton coeur t'apporterait la vie éternelle, que ferais-tu ?"

-"Humph... J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a déjà posé cette question, il n'y a pas si longtemps... Pour moi, qu'importe que ma vie soit courte ou longue... Mais sans limites, je ne pense pas que j'en profiterais pleinement. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de passer une longue vie à m'enquiquiner."

-"Tu as le mérite d'être simple et franc, Kardia."

Je n'ai pas le temps de mentir. Ni le temps de me plier à toutes les volontés que l'on exige. Toutes ces limites que l'on nous impose, je passe outre, mais si elles n'existaient pas, ça ne s'appellerait plus. "Profiter de la vie."

Aujourd'hui, je suis au centre des arènes à me battre contre Manigoldo. Ses attaques ne sont pas retenues et c'est ce que j'aime. La plupart des gens me prennent en pitié lorsqu'ils apprennent que je suis malade et je pense que c'est la chose dont j'ai le plus horreur. Toutes ces petites attentions pour me ménager. Je ne suis pas un simple civil, mais bel et bien un chevalier d'or. Le chevalier du Scorpion, le plus sadique d'entre tous. Alors la pitié, non merci.

Malheureusement, mon attention est attirée ailleurs, ce qui me vaut un coup de pied magistral en pleine figure et un rire moqueur de la part de mon adversaire. Mon propre rire ne tarde pas à réagir au sien. Nous savons parfaitement ce qui m'a distrait et le coupable ne semble même pas s'en douter.

Ma main attrape celle de mon frère d'arme pour me relever et après un bref signe de tête, je sors du terrain pour aller rejoindre celui qui trouble mes pensées.

Installé contre le muret, un livre dans les mains, les lunettes sur le nez, il reste fidèle à lui-même. C'est drôle, depuis que l'on se connaît, j'ai dû le voir qu'une dizaine de fois en tenue normale. La plupart du temps, son armure d'or recouvre son corps. Comme si elle allait le protéger de tout ce monde qui l'entoure. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait besoin. La plupart des chevaliers le trouve inaccessible.

Dans un sens, c'est plutôt une chance d'être malade. Si je n'avais pas ce coeur à la chaleur incroyable, Dégel ne viendrait jamais dans mon temple pour faire baisser ma température. C'est plutôt un miracle qu'un malheur. Parce que ça m'a permit de voir quelqu'un d'autre derrière cette armure de glace invisible. Ça me fait sourire et dans un autre sens ça me rend tellement fier. Fier de me dire que personne ne le connaît comme je peux le connaître quand il vient dans mon temple.

Silencieusement, je m'installe à ses côtés à la surprise de Dohko et Shion qui passent par là. C'est vrai que d'habitude, je m'amuse à interrompre la lecture du verseau pour qu'il ne concentre son attention que sur moi. Mais là, j'ai juste envie de profiter de sa présence et de regarder tout ce petit monde qui bouge avec une énergie qui me fait sourire.

Dire que bientôt la guerre Sainte éclatera... Sisyphe est concentré sur ses objectifs par rapport à ça et je sais pertinemment qu'il ne me porte pas dans son coeur à cause de mon lien assez fusionnel avec la petite Sasha. Il n'a pas apprécié mon escapade en Amérique du Sud, après, si on devait suivre à la lettre tout de ce qui est dit, nous serions sans cesse terrer dans nos temples à veiller qu'aucun ennemi ne passe. A être trop prudent, on oublie qu'il y a une vie derrière notre devoir de chevalier.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe avant que je ne décide enfin de bouger de ma place, Dégel est toujours plongé dans son livre mais je sais que je ne tiendrais pas une minute de plus à ne rien faire. Mes yeux s'attardent sur lui et je peux voir un micro sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Il sait que je l'observe et ça l'amuse. Je suis presque persuadé qu'il a compté tout bas le nombre de minutes pendant lesquelles je suis resté tranquille.

-"Une heure, vingt minutes et trente-trois secondes."

-"La dernière fois, c'était une demi-heure."

-"Record battu."

-"Ne te moques pas de moi où je te le ferais regretter..."

D'un coup sec, son livre se referme et sans prêter attention à ma menace, ses longues jambes le mettent debout. J'accroche son regard par dessus ses lunettes et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Toutes ces pensées qui affluent sans arrêt dans ma tête... Le souvenir de ses mains glacées sur mon corps brûlant. Ses mèches de cheveux qui frôlent mon visage et la douceur de celles-ci quand mes doigts y passent.

-"Tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas peur de toi, Kardia."

Ses mots ont claqués. Encore un peu et je baisserais le regard pour m'excuser silencieusement, mais il n'en est rien. Au contraire, mon sourire est carnassier et lentement, j'avance mon bras dans l'intention de lui caresser la joue, mais d'un geste, il m'évite.

Ma langue claque contre mon palais, ça m'agace de ne pas avoir ce que je veux. Dégel a toujours été mon désir inaccessible, les choses fonctionnent selon ses envies et les miennes brûlent en attendant le moindre de ses mots.

D'un regard, je comprends qu'il ne faut pas insister et je le laisse partir, mes membres obligés de rester sages malgré cette envie de le serrer contre moi. Mes dents mordent ma lèvre inférieure, derrière mon air de chevalier d'Athéna, je reste un enfant qui crève d'envie d'avoir de l'attention. _Son_ attention.

* * *

-"Hnn... Kardia... Arrête ça."

Ses mots ont glissés sur ses lèvres humides, l'un de mes doigts glisse dessus jusqu'à son menton. Ses mèches colorées recouvrent le lit et les oreillers, l'atmosphère est chaude, aussi brûlante que nos deux corps qui s'emmêlent. J'entends des accrocs dans sa respiration et la mince couche de sueur qui perle sur sa peau blanche me fascine. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Mes ongles ont tracés des marques visibles avec une pointe de sang sur les bords. Le vermeille ressort à merveille.

-"Par Athéna, je te dévorerais bien..."

-"Ne fais pas allusion à Athéna dans ce genre de moments !"

Son air outré me fait pouffer de rire, ses joues en feu me prouvent que mes mots ont tout de même fait mouche et d'un baiser vorace, je le fais taire. Ses lèvres se mouvent contre les miennes et l'une de ses mains s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre griffe ou agrippe mes épaules. Qui pourrait imaginer que le onzième gardien soit un être si passionné ?

Mes dents mordent, marquent et ma langue goûte chaque parcelles de peau accessibles. Son corps se tord sous le mien pour éviter la douleur parfois trop aiguë, et j'en joue pour qu'il cède le plus possible sous mon toucher.

-"Kardia !"

Impatient et capricieux. Nous ne sommes plus semblables qu'il n'y paraît. Il le cache juste mieux que moi. Le Saint des glaces, l'être le plus parfait que l'on puisse trouver parmi les chevaliers d'or. Parfait ? Mmh... Je préfère dire que je suis le seul à savoir ses imperfections. Et ses coups de reins qui m'intiment d'aller plus vite ou encore ses talons enfoncés dans le creux de mes hanches me montrent qu'on est exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors, j'obéis.

Mon corps bouge indépendamment de ma volonté, Dégel a un pouvoir extraordinaire sur ma personne. Et pas seulement parce que sa glace peut faire baisser la température de mon coeur malade. Non... Depuis le premier jour où notre regard s'est croisés, mon destin était lié au sien.

Alors... Autant le remercier en le faisant atteindre le septième ciel.

* * *

-"AARGHH ! AHAAAA ! Pitié ! Je souffre, c'est horrible ! J'ai maaaaal !"

La grande guerre Sainte est en train de se faufiler comme la peste a pu le faire des années auparavant. On trouve des espions partout, les insectes d'Hadès grouillent telle de la vermine et je ne me prive pas d'en attraper un entre mes griffes. Tant pis pour Zélos, son destin était scellé a partir du moment où ses pieds ont foulés le sol de ma maison.

-"Eh, crapaud ! Cesse de crier de cette voix nasillarde, cela m'énerve. Tu es bien l'adversaire le plus ennuyeux que j'aie transpercé jusque-là. Tu es un spectre, non ? Alors montre-toi un peu digne de ton rang ! On ne plaisante pas avec Kardia du Scorpion !"

Mon aiguillon le transperce à nouveau et je ne sens même pas l'adrénaline parcourir mes veines, je m'ennuie. Les cris se transforment en hurlements et le corps de ce type se tord de douleur en implorant à nouveau ma pitié.

-"ARGHHH!"

Un frisson court le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsque je sens un courant d'air derrière moi et je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner qui est-ce qui ose venir m'interrompre lors de ce genre de jeu.

-"Qu'es tu en train de faire, Kardia ?"

Et lorsque sa voix glaciale résonne contre les murs de mon temple, je décide de lui accorder enfin mon attention.

-"Bien le bonjour Dégel, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite en ma maison ?"

-"Je t'ai demandé ce que tu étais en train de faire ?"

Son visage est dur et son air terriblement sévère. Incroyablement sexy sans même qu'il n'en a conscience. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard et son impassibilité m'amuse. Un prince de glace qui ne prendrait pas la peine de se salir les mains devant la basse besogne que m'amuse à faire. Le sourire étirant un peu plus mes lèvres me donne sans doute un air encore plus sadique et je finis par lui répondre.

-"Ce que je fais ? Je dirais... Que je torture !"

Ses yeux me fusillent et silencieusement, j'entends sa désapprobation et sa leçon de morale , mon jouet me lasse, le pied toujours appuyé contre le dos sûrement douloureux de ce stupide spectre, je finis par éclater de rire en observant mon amant.

Ha ha ha ! Je plaisantais, détends-toi ! Il n'empêche... Hadès s'est enfui dans son château céleste avant que je puisse le transpercer. Dans les cieux, non mais tu te rends compte ? On est pas des oiseaux ! Alors... J'interroge les spectres sur le moyen de se rendre sur le Lost Canvas ! Mais il est trop minable, il ne sait que gémir, une proie qui ne vaut rien, pas même une once de courage et encore moins de fierté ! Mon dard va finir par rouiller !"

Agacé par la véracité de mes propos, je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur, l'idée absurde de lui donner un bon coup d'adrénaline. Mais malgré mon aiguille empoisonnée sous sa gorge, Dégel ne bouge pas, au contraire, son regard me défie de continuer mon geste.

-"Je suis sûr qu'à sa place, tu garderais toute ta noblesse, pas vrai, Dégel ? ... Bien... Que me veux-tu ?"

Il agit comme si de rien n'était, son air hautain m'indique qu'il en faudrait plus pour l'effrayer et que ce n'est pas au bout de toutes ces années que j'arriverais à le faire plier. Le verseau ne plie devant personne. Sa fierté ne le supporterait pas.

-"J'ai une mission confiée par notre déesse Athéna. Je dois me rendre à Bluegrad, à l'est de la Sibérie et j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes."

Une grimace tord mon visage qu'en j'entends le nom du lieu où il fait froid à en congeler le plus brûlant des hommes.

-"De quoi ? En Sibérie ?! Demande à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je déteste le froid et puis je ne veux pas d'une mission inintéressante."

J'ai tourné les talons de façon à être dos à lui. Intérieurement, je suis encore en train de râler. Pour les autres missions où il ne fait pas froid, ses pensées m'oublient et là, d'un coup, j'existe.

-"Voyons si tu seras toujours du même avis après avoir pris connaissance du but de cette mission. Il s'agit du dieu Poséidon ! Je dois essayer d'aller négocier avec son esprit. Nous avons besoin d'une aide divine pour nous rendre sur le Lost Canvas. Il se peut que nous ayons à nous battre..."

Si j'avais pu ronronner, je l'aurais fait. Parce son message caché me fait incroyablement plaisir. Il m'estime assez puissant pour être en duo avec lui contre un dieu tout en sachant que j'aime les missions difficiles.

-"Huhu... Poséidon... Un dieu ! Quelle proie pourrait être plus fascinante qu'un dieu ? En route, Dégel... Dépêchons-nous avant que celui-ci ne se défile comme Hadès."

J'ai a peine le temps de croiser son regard que j'ai compris où cette aventure nous mènerait. Nous sommes condamnés. Et si c'est la dernière personne que je vois, je n'en serais que plus honoré. Mourir auprès de mon Dieu...

-"Dégel ! Tu es certain qu'on avance dans la bonne direction ?! Je vais avoir des glaçons à la place des doigts avant d'avoir atteint Bluegrad !"

-"Tais-toi un peu et avance, Kardia ! Pourquoi crois-tu que notre déesse Athéna m'ait confié cette mission ? Parce que je suis originaire de cette région !"

J'ai eu la prétention de me dire que c'était parce qu'il était né dans un lieu froid que son caractère l'était également, j'ai eu la prétention de dire que ça allait m'aider à le cerner.

-"C'est donc ça Bluegrad ? Mais il n'y a pas âme qui vive ?! Uniquement des ruines !"

-"Je n'en reviens pas ! Bluegrad est aussi tombée ?! Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'armée d'Hadès se rende jusqu'ici."

Et Dégel eu à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que l'on s'est fait attaqués. Je n'attendais que cela. Un bon combat pour réchauffer mon sang. Une piètre bataille d'ailleurs. Ça n'a même pas durée une heure qu'un petit péteux est intervenu. Un petit intello qui a l'air de connaître mon amant depuis bien longtemps et la confirmation me fait un pincement au coeur.

Sous prétexte que ce petit noble est le fils du gouverneur de Bluegrad, Unity de son nom, ce bourgeois me calcule à peine avant de nous mener enfin vers l'endroit désiré.

Mes remarques sont à peine entendues, les deux meilleurs amis semblent dans leur monde et partis dans leur promesse et tout ce qui s'en suit. Je me sens désagréablement de trop. D'une oreille j'écoute encore les blablas incessants avant de prêter attention lorsque le sceau d'Athéna est retiré. Là, je dois avouer que j'en tombe presque à la renverse, une lumière aveuglante nous éblouit, Dégel lui-même paraît complètement à l'ouest avant de se reprendre rapidement. Qu'Athéna bénisse son sang froid parce que sans lui, je ne sais pas si le calme aurait pu m'envahir à nouveau.

Lentement, il m'explique chaque chose sans pour autant me prendre pour un attardé, son ami me fait suffisamment sentir stupide et risquer de m'énerver dans ce genre de moment ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé. J'apprécie l'attention du onzième gardien qui malgré avoir trouvé son ami, Dégel n'est pas intelligent que pour sa source de savoir à travers les livres. Son intelligence, c'est aussi sa capacité à réagir de la bonne manière au bon moment et c'est ce qui fait de lui un être des plus sages.

Nous sommes donc arrivés à Atlantis à deux doigts d'atteindre le temple de Poséidon et c'est là que le Dégel que j'ai toujours connu se transforme en un chevalier au tempérament de feu. _De la glace si froide, qu'elle peut brûler..._ Unity vient de se faire transpercer par l'un des trois Juges accompagné de Pandore. Cette garce, elle nous aura mit des bâtons dans les roues jusqu'au bout. De plus cet air supérieur me donne envie de la frapper et peu m'importe que ce soit une femme. Après... Rhadamanthe semble la défendre comme un loup défend sa meute. Non... Comme un dragon qui protège son trésor... Une wyvern... C'est la première fois que je pense qu'un surplis correspond parfaitement à son propriétaire... Un adversaire digne de moi.

Malgré sa puissance et sa glace légendaire. Dégel n'est pas parvenu à stopper le Juge et Pandore se permet en plus de se moquer de lui. Le noble chevalier du verseau est presque méconnaissable, ses muscles sont tendus comme jamais et la défense de Rhadamanthe la certes un peu surpris, mais je pense que ce sont les moqueries de cette femme qui l'a énervé un peu plus. Quand elle fait mine de tourner les talons, il l'attaque à nouveau, l'emprisonnant dans des anneaux de glace. Son air de combattant me met le feu dans le sang et je vibre déjà rien qu'à la pensée de ce qui va suivre. Cette greluche utilise le spectre comme un bouclier vivant, ça me dégoûte... Mais ce mec à l'air de s'en ficher totalement et de toute façon ce n'est pas mon problème.

De toute ses forces, Dégel attaque le Juge et celui-ci s'apprête réellement à le tuer. Le froid n'a aucun effet sur la Wyvern et juste au moment ou le blond lance son attaque, j'interviens. Interposé entre le onzième gardien et le Juge, je prétexte que je m'ennuie. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne supporterais pas qu'on blesse le Saint des glaces. Alors, je reporte l'attention sur moi me faisant encore une fois passé pour un enfant immature. Mais ça m'a tout de même permis de faire une attaque en douce.

-"Kardia, mais..."

-"Dégel... Ton meilleur ami a été tué devant tes yeux ! Tu le hais, tu as envie de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement..."

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce discours ? Bah qu'importe, le premier insecte qui viendra à tomber, vous êtes condamnés de toute façon."

La phrase que vient de prononcer ce stupide spectre me fait ricaner.

-"Sans blague ?"

On aurait pas pu mieux me qualifier de toute façon. Cette grosse brute vient enfin de réaliser qu'il a des trous dans son surplis et ça m'amuse encore plus.

-"Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher... Mon aiguille brûlait d'impatience de frapper ! Dégel... J'ai encore plus envie que toi de me le faire ! J'ai envie d'en faire ma proie !"

Parce qu'il t'a meurtri au plus profond de toi-même. Parce qu'il a osé t'arracher un être cher. Parce qu'il va payer pour avoir oser te faire du mal. Par tous les moyens, je tente de te raisonner, mais tu sembles peu confiant à l'idée de me laisser affronter cet homme. Alors, je rectifie mon erreur, je te précise que je comprends ton désir de vengeance mais que protéger les habitantes de Bluegrad c'est bien plus important. Après une énième attaque de notre ennemi, je finis par perdre patience.

-"Dépêches-toi !"

-"Hmph, toujours à n'en faire qu'à ta tête !"

Une dernier regard, et trois mots silencieux qui parcourent ses lèvres. Un sourire étire les miennes. C'est un adieu, nous le savons parfaitement tous les deux. Mais nous ne verserons pas de larmes. On ne se perdra pas non plus dans des discours mièvres et dégoulinants de sentiments, nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna, notre devoir est de protéger notre Déesse et de tout faire pour l'aider à gagner cette guerre. Le temps presse...

Je peux enfin me concentrer sur le combat, félicitant intérieurement mon aiguille écarlate qui a piqué le spectre a plusieurs endroits différents, le ralentissant dans ses mouvements. Dégel est passé. Je ne crains plus qu'il soit blessé. Cette folle ne peut rien lui faire, il est plus puissant qu'elle, sans ses pions, cette femme n'est rien. J'ai confiance en lui. C'est l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Le combat continue, Rhadamanthe est vraiment puissant. Mon coeur est déjà en train de s'emballer et je peux sentir les pointes douloureuses entourées mes muscles, mais je dois avouer que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé dans une bataille. Ses insultes m'amusent, ses phrases dégradantes aussi. Il se considère supérieur, mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'un petit toutou qui obéit aux ordres. Un chien enragé qui n'hésite pas attaquer. J'en viens à perdre mon ongle droit, arraché par mon adversaire, mais je lui apprends très vite que la plus dangereuse est celle du côté du coeur. Et je n'hésite plus une seconde avant de donner mon maximum. Mon coeur s'enflamme et je ne contrôle presque plus rien. Mais je suis terriblement heureux de m'être battu contre cette proie fabuleuse.

-"C'est bon de t'avoir affronté Wyvern."

Un soldat comme j'en ai vu rarement. Il a appelé son seigneur adoré jusqu'au bout. Hadès peut être fier de lui. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de m'écrouler. Mes jambes ne tiennent plus, la chaleur continue de s'échapper de mon coeur et cette sensation me rappelle cette fois où le grand Pope avait demandé à Dégel de venir me soigner, curieux de mon état, je lui avait tout révélé à propos des techniques interdites utilisées sur mon coeur pour tenir un peu plus longtemps, mais que de toute façon, j'étais condamné. Ce jour où l'on s'est dit pourquoi on était devenu chevaliers. Moi pour la fièvre du combat et lui pour sa promesse envers son meilleur ami.

Loyal jusqu'au bout.

 _"Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire, vis pour ton rêve Dégel. Je te confie la suite."_. Et j'emporte avec moi l'histoire la plus intense, la plus folle qu'on aurait pu imaginer à notre époque. La fierté d'avoir pu partager toutes ces années aux côtés du plus noble des chevaliers. L'honneur d'avoir pu t'aimer Dégel. Une certitude que j'emmène avec moi avec le sentiment que ses sentiments seront éternels.


End file.
